


Feast of the Winter Star

by Leaffrost101



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaffrost101/pseuds/Leaffrost101
Summary: With the snow having fallen and crops long gone, Marinette is ready to spend the long winter on her own. That is, until she gets a letter in the mail from the mayor, telling her she's been assigned a random person to give a present at the town's Feast of the Winter Star event. Looks like she won't be able to back out now.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 11





	Feast of the Winter Star

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic I've seriously written in two years where none of my own characters appear. I do hope you all enjoy and have a very Merry Christmas!

Coat. Hat. Scarf. Gloves. Boots. Yup, everything needed to face the cold winter air. She tightened the scarf once more before glancing over at a wrapped box on her kitchen table — small, wrapped in festive paper, and topped off with a simple green bow. Her gift for the Feast of the Winter Star.

Every year in Pelican Town, the citizens got together to enjoy food and give presents to a randomly assigned person. This was Marinette’s first year in the Valley, her first year to participate. She sighed and plucked the box from its place, tucking it under her arm before opening the door with a shiver. The cold December air creeped in and cooled her warm cabin down.

The door was quickly closed on her exit and she looked out on her empty field. In the summer, it was filled with all sorts of crops: melons, blueberries, corn, and tomatoes. However, in winter, she had to get by without those precious crops and get by she did thanks to making enough money to last until spring’s harvest. Marinette walked through the barren field and trudged through the snow in front of her cabin, past the still broken down bus stop, and paused at the town’s entrance.

Once she arrived, she’d be in the middle of the festivities and she most likely wouldn’t be able to get away until late at night. She felt nervous. She’d skipped the other festivals the town had held. This one she decided to go to as she didn’t want to disappoint whoever she's got for her secret gift-receiver. But at the same time, there was the slight chance that they wouldn’t like her present and the thought made her involuntarily step back…

‘ _ Snap out of it, Marinette! You can do this!’ _

The mental kick was just what she needed, and she confidently entered the town’s center. She marveled at the giant tree in the middle of everything, its long branches decorated with ornaments, lights, and tinsel. Children ran around without a care with an occasional snowball being thrown.Despite everything being outside, she couldn’t help but feel warmth all around.

“Hey, girl!” A voice called out to Marinette’s left. “Come join us!”

It was Alya! One of the first people to welcome her to the Valley, she had become a best friend of sorts to the newcomer. “Oh, hey Alya! You don’t mind?”

“Why would I ask you to join if I did?” The brunette grabbed Marinette’s arm, tugging her to her family’s table. “Just get over here!”

Currently only Alya’s father was seated, his attention being entirely focused on Alya’s younger twin sisters, but Marinette could see her mother setting out food nearby. “We’re so happy you could make it. We were worried you’d stay home.” 

“Ah, well… I thought about it.” Her face turned red a bit as she held up her gift. “But I didn’t want to leave someone without a gift.”

She could see the faintest bit of disappointment in her friend’s face though it was quickly replaced with a smile. “Doesn’t matter, you’re here and that’s all I care about! So who did you get?”

Marinette sighed and revealed the tag. “Chloe.”

“ _ Oh good luck with that. _ ” 

Chloe. The mayor’s daughter and the spoiled brat of the town. Hard to please and easy to annoy, and of course she was Marinette’s secret gift-receiver for the year. Chloe was a high end shopper with all clothes being designer, ate only the best food, and never lifted a finger to help unless it benefited her. Marinette was dumbfounded when she got the letter, how was she supposed to give Chloe a present when she was a farmer? All her money went to making sure she’d survive the winter with almost none left over to spend on personal items, much less items of a more expensive taste.

“Well, hey, maybe she’ll be in a good mood?” Her friend offered.

“When was the last time Chloe was in a good mood?”

“I’m only trying to help.”

A huff and the present was set aside, quickly forgotten as the friends chattered on about how the day could go. Soon enough the call for everyone to grab their food went out. Everyone rushed over and clambered to get the best bites, despite being assured by the cooks that there was plenty for everyone. With the townsfolk settled, the mayor of the town himself, Mayor Bourgeois, stood up with his glass raised in a toast. 

“Another year is almost done and now we celebrate everything that has changed in our lovely community. The biggest one being that the farm down the road has finally been cleaned up and is now in use once again, thanks to our new farmer: Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

The small claps from the gathered townsfolk caused a blush to creep up Marinette’s face, and the farmer to duck down to avoid all the attention.

“With that out of the way I declare that the Feast of the Winter Star may now begin!”

The food was delicious, unlike anything Marinette had tried before. From the honeyed ham to the sticky toffee pudding, the farmer couldn’t help but devour everything she could until she was full. A look around even proved others had the same thoughts on it, Nino shoveling more onto his plate, Ivan looking like he was going to pass out from eating too much. 

The mayor watched the trays of food slowly dwindle away until he was sure everyone had gotten their fill. Another success for the holiday. Now onto the best part. “With the feast itself out of the way, it is time to move onto the next part!” Mayor Bourgeois stood with a present held above him. “Secret gift givers, it is time to exchange!”

A whistle and everyone was awake and alert. People rushed to be the first to give their gift away while others waited until things had calmed down. Marinette instead went right up to the mayor’s table where Chloe waited, bundled up in a stylish but thick, yellow coat, white sunglasses still atop her head despite the cloudy weather.

“Ugh,” The compact mirror snapped shut, disdain evident in Chloe’s voice. “What do you want, Dupain-Cheng?”

She took in a breath before holding out her present. “I’m your secret gift giver! I hope you like it.”  _ Fat chance she’d admit to liking it.  _

The blonde considered the present for a moment before snatching it away. 

“Fine I guess I’ll see what you got me.” First the bow, and then the paper, finally leaving the box to open. With a flourish of her hand, the lid was off and a moment of silence surrounded the two girls. “Uh, what is this?”

“A scarf? It’s winter and I’ve never seen you wear one so I thou-”

“Well you thought wrong!’ The box was unceremoniously dropped on the table. “Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous! I don’t need a scarf!”

Just what she thought. Marinette turned and trudged back to Alya’s table with a sigh. Even though she knew Chloe wouldn’t like the gift, she had hoped there would’ve been  _ some  _ appreciation for it But no, just ridicule. She plopped herself back in her seat with her head slamming down on the table.

“Didn’t go well?” Alya had come back, a new phone case replacing her old one.

“As well as you’d expect.”

“Well get back up because I have something that will bring that smile back!” Marinette gasped as Alya grabbed her arm, pulling her out of her seat and around the decorated tree. Her friend then skidded to a stop and covered the farmer’s eyes with her hands. “Okay, don’t peak.”

“Alya, what’s going on?!”

“Marinette?” 

She stiffened at the new voice. No way. She had to be dreaming. Could her gift giver really be…?

She took Alya’s hands and lowered them down. In front of her stood none other than Adrien, a somewhat nervous smile on his face and a tiny box in hand. He took a step closer and coughed to hide his steadily reddening cheeks while handing over the box. “Surprise, I guess, I got your name in the mail. I had a hard time deciding what to get you so I… Well, it’d be better if you opened it.”

She took the box with a shaky hand. In all the time she’d wondered who got her she had briefly considered Adrien, but threw the notion out as it would be a miracle if he just so happened to get her. Yet, here she was facing that slim possibility. All she had to do was open it… 

There wasn’t much, the box itself had a festive pattern to it, the lid following the same pattern, and a tiny bow taped in the center. A slight tug pulled the lid off to reveal a small handmade bracelet inside.

“It’s a friendship bracelet.” The blond explained. “You’ve been mostly keeping to yourself So I thought maybe I could give you something to show we’re friends. Look-” 

Adrien rolled up his coat sleeve, another bracelet having been hidden from sight; this one’s colors being a slight variation on the one just gifted to her. “I have one too.”

She couldn’t think of any words to say. She  _ had  _ been distant from most everyone, wanting to focus on her work and not ruin another friendship like when she’d been in the city. Holding the bracelet in her hands, seeing Adrien and Alya’s hopeful expressions, maybe it was time to consider a different approach to her new home.

Marinette couldn’t help the small tears that creeped up as she pulled both of her friends into a hug. “Thank you. I love it. And I’ll do better to get away from the farm more.”

The other two joined in the hug while the Winter Star itself shone down on Pelican Town’s residents, another festival coming to a close.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me @frosty-talks on tumblr where I've written other stuff that hasn't been posted here.


End file.
